This invention relates to a steel tube scaffold with tube posts on which there are secured spaced brackets encompassing said posts flange-like, at which brackets the tubular braces or latches of the scaffold are attachable by means of jaws secured endwise of the latches and by means of which the latches are interlockable by wedges, the wedges being drivable into apertures of the jaws.
Such a steel tube scaffold is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 49 124. Therein, the brackets consist of annular discs with apertures onto which the latches are capable of being pushed with their jaws. The cheeks of the jaws have apertures corresponding to one another for receiving a wedge which upon being driven in passes through an aperture of the disc and the jaw. The jaws are clamped when driving in the wedge with the free ends of their cheeks to the periphery of the tube post in order to insure a positive mechanical and frictional connection of the latches to the tube post. Therein, however, the possibility cannot be precluded that the periphery of the tube post will become so seriously deformed inwardly at the points of contact with the jaws after a relatively short period of time already that not only no clearance-free wedging is possible any more, but also the tube posts as a result of the weakening caused by the inward deformation must be prematurely exchanged.